marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Mandan Native ** ** * The Colonel Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Code of the Outlaw! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In a small town, Kid Colt comes across a man trying to whip a boy and orders him to stop. When the man tries to whip him instead, Kid Colt blasts his whip to pieces. Kid Colt demands to know what happened, and the boy tearfully tells him that he wanted a horse so bad that he tried to steal the one the man was riding. Inspecting the situation closer, Kid Colt notices a Circle Lightning brand on the horse and realizes that the man is no better than the boy, as he stole the horse from the Circle Lightning ranch as Kid Colt knows it's owner Old Pete Craig does not sell his horses. But Kid Colt leaves it be and rides the boy away. When they are on their own, Kid Colt questions the boy and learns that the boy is an orphan and that he wanted a horse real bad, and that he took to stealing one since he could not find a job working as a ranch hand given his young age. Kid Colt decides to help the boy out and they ride out to a valley where there are a number of wild horses grazing. When the boy picks out a black stallion, Kid Colt rides out and manages to leap onto the stallion's back and then tames the bucking beast. With the horse broken in, Kid Colt then gives it to the boy who thanks Kid Colt for giving him his fondest wish. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Showdown! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Don Rico | Inker3_1 = Don Rico | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Sagetown Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Showdown in the Woods | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Russ Heath | Inker4_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Murder by a Dead Man! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt is trying to escape a posse after him along the Arizona plane. Kid Colt manages to give them the slip near a plateau and then begins cutting through the brush to get away. He comes across a man camping out who tells Kid Colt that he is not after him and offers the outlaw to sit down and eat with him. Kid Colt gets to talking about how he has been trying to dodge the law since he rode out of Culver City where he tells the man he had tangled with the hand of death. This interests the man, and so Kid Colt tells his story: He tells how a few days prior he rode into the Culver City area and spotted some masked outlaws circling a ranch house. Kid Colt runs them off and the ranch owner invites him in. The rancher tells the Kid that a local man named Butt Madison has been trying to drive him off his land. The man decides to go into town and confront Masterson. Kid Colt believes that the rancher is in for trouble and decides to follow after him. As he expected, as soon as the rancher hitches his horse, some of Masterson's men attempts to bushwhack him. Kid Colt is faster at the draw and shoots them dead. The rancher thanks Colt for his help when Butt Masterson suddenly sneaks up behind him. Kid Colt shoots Masterson dead, however when the rancher is thinking him for his help, Masterson's dying hand pulls the trigger of his own gun, shooting the rancher dead. Seeing this, some of the locals accuse Kid Colt of shooting the rancher and draw on the outlaw. Kid Colt shoves them aside and then blazes out of town, he had been on the run ever since. Finishing his story, Kid Colt tells the man at the fire that it was the hand of death herself that made Masterson fire his gun after he was killed, and that since then US Marshall Bulldog Sutton has been after him relentlessly ever since. Kid Colt is shocked when the man at the fire reveals himself to be Bulldog Sutton. After hearing Kid Colt's story, Sutton tells the Kid that the rancher was killed with a .44 slug, and that he is convinced Kid Colt is not the killer since he carries .45 caliber pistols. Bulldog then pulls out his arrest warrant and rips it up, telling Kid Colt that he can leave. Kid Colt thanks the lawman for letting him go. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}